1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording-paper-roll supporting device which supports a recording paper roll obtained by winding a sheet of recording paper into a roll and a printer including the recording-paper-roll supporting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, printers using recording paper rolls, which are advantageous in increasing the image quality and reducing costs, have been provided.
In such a printer, recording paper is unwound from a recording paper roll that is rotatably supported by a recording-paper-roll supporting device, and an image is printed on the recording paper.
In many cases, the recording-paper-roll supporting device includes an insertion member inserted into a center hole of the recording paper roll at an end thereof, a flange member provided on the insertion member and is brought into contact with the end of the recording paper roll, that is, with an edge of the recording paper in the width direction thereof, and a support shaft provided at an end of the insertion member. The support shaft is rotatably supported by a bearing provided in the printer.
In general, a plurality of types of recording paper with different dimensions in the width direction are provided.
Accordingly, a recording-paper-roll supporting device has been proposed which is structured such that the position of the flange member can be adjusted in accordance with the dimension of the recording paper in the width direction (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-188355).
In addition, a recording-paper-roll supporting device has been proposed in which a position of a detachable adjuster can be changed in accordance with the dimension of the recording paper in the width direction (see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 01-137939).